


【藕饼】我想和你交尾（完）

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 30





	【藕饼】我想和你交尾（完）

【藕饼】我想和你交尾

魔丸，顺从内心的欲望。

敖丙已经不知道是第几次思考这个问题了，不过他其实也没有思考太久，他也只不过是整理了一下有些错乱的思绪，理清理顺了思路，就打算和哪吒坦白。  
好吧，他甚至都没思考过，坦白之后的后果会如何。  
十来年前因申公豹将他身上的天雷劫引到了灵珠的身上，灵珠作为他唯一的朋友，他理所当然的前去挡雷，依靠混元珠的吞噬之力勉强抵抗住了天雷劫，两人肉身俱毁，七色宝莲护住了的魂魄，最后才得以重铸肉身。  
这之中还有各种绕绕弯弯。作为魔丸降世的敖丙，本以为当年申公豹偷盗魔丸之事泄密后，天庭对龙族绝对不会善罢甘休。  
但是敖丙万万没有料到，哪吒师门那一脉都是出了名的护犊子。元始天尊要护哪吒，哪吒又要护他，他就稀里糊涂地也被重铸了肉身，龙族那边似乎也没出什么大事——但他却暂时不敢回去了。  
虽说他心里没怕过什么，但在面对敖广，饶是体内有魔丸傍身，他也心生了一丝退意——后来还是哪吒陪他回去的，不过哪吒差点被敖广轰出龙宫。  
敖丙毕竟是魔丸降生，他骨子依然被魔丸刻上了一股暴戾，但为了压制住魔丸，他便开始逐渐变得冷淡起来。很早的时候，他虽然一开始知道唯一的朋友是什么意思，但仍然对着哪吒抱有一丝若即若离的敌意，甚至冷眼旁观地观察过哪吒一段时间。知道他一定出生在幸福美满的家庭，作为灵珠降世，在任何的方面他都露出了惊人的天赋，只不过这位小公子其实并没有见识过这个弱肉强食世界的真正面目。敖丙稍微说重一些话，他就会露出委屈的神情看着他。  
当时的敖丙，自始至终都觉得，像哪吒这样的人，只有在见过大风大浪后残缺的世界，才会明白并不是所有的一切都是美好的，他一定会遭到沉重的打击。而尊崇魔丸本能的他，一定乐得见到哪吒崩溃的一幕。——可是没有。  
太阳毕竟是太阳，就算是落下山去，难道就不是太阳了吗？所有人都喜欢太阳，因为它热烈、带着蓬勃的温度、照亮一切——  
他非但没有见到崩溃的哪吒，反而被他逐渐影响。在混沌的黑白世界里，摸索到了一丝色彩，那股色彩汹涌而来，将他的世界瞬间填充上了原本的色彩。  
敖丙自一处阴暗山洞中自定醒来，他睁开双眼，流金在猩红的眼底一闪而过。一拢衣袖，他将周身的灵力收敛至内府，至此他的冰雪飞霜已臻化境，若是日后遇到棘手的妖物，也能全然而退了。  
只不过，在这之中，他分出了一些心思，想明白了另一件事。  
他是真的喜欢上了哪吒，不是出于朋友的那种喜欢，而是想他与他更近一步，想要与他有更加亲密的接触。  
打定主意要跟哪吒说清楚的敖丙一撩衣摆站起，打算离开这个平日里用来修炼的山洞去寻哪吒，山洞中居然传来了细微的脚步声。  
敖丙微微一蹙眉，他记得在这里布了一层结界，外面的人居然能够在不触动他的情况下破界而入，那一定不是什么可小觑的角色。就在敖丙侧耳聆听了一会儿，发现这脚步声过于熟悉，又再听了一会儿，意外发现那是哪吒。  
脚步声与平时听起来的有些不同，应当是换了双新鞋。  
敖丙认识哪吒二十年，与他斗智斗勇了二十年，就是为了图个安静在修炼的时候不被他骚扰。那个时候的哪吒贪玩极了，又不爱修炼，但敖丙还是打不过他，这叫他十分生气，花了数十倍的功夫去刻苦修炼，结果却因为哪吒太过喋喋不休导致无法入定。  
要是找不到敖丙的人，他就开始吹那只海螺——有那么一段时间，敖丙天天都觉得自己当时是脑子进了水才把海螺给他。  
于是每天换隐蔽的地方修炼成了敖丙每日的难题，他找到修炼的地方基本没法呆超过一个月，因为总能被哪吒发现。  
“你果然在这里。”脚步声渐近，哪吒七拐八弯转了进来，手里提着一笼食盒，里面不知装着什么，他看着敖丙笑着说，“你看，不管你躲在哪里我都能找到你在哪儿。”  
如果你不骚扰我修炼的话，我也不用躲着你。敖丙心想着，却没把这句话说出口。  
“什么时间了？”敖丙问。  
“不过午时。”哪吒将手里的食盒递过去，“西街穹玉楼新出的包子，我排队买到了。你一定光顾着修炼没吃东西，要不要尝尝？”  
不过好像这几年哪吒确实没怎么来骚扰他修炼，也不知是收敛了，还是长大知道分寸了。敖丙心绪很飘，哪吒说的话一句也没听进去。不过即便如此，他到现在还是打不过哪吒。  
敖丙回了神，没接哪吒递过来的食盒，决定现在就把话说清楚：“我有话想跟你说。”  
他不会分时间地点，也不知道现在身处阴暗的山洞之中，其实不太适合表白，可敖丙的性子直到有时候让哪吒都瞠目结舌，想要做什么说什么，当即就会去做去说，包括现在。  
哪吒眨了眨眼：“嗯？能有什么事，不如先吃了再说吧？”  
敖丙：“我想和你交尾。”  
上一刻还不明所以的哪吒听完这六个字整个人都僵住了，手腕一脱力，那食盒直接落了下去，还好被敖丙眼疾手快地捞了回来。  
敖丙把食盒拎到面前，随手打开食盒的盖子看了一眼，里头的包子还散发着热气，绵软香甜的气息顺着缝隙漏了出来，调皮地钻进了他的嗅觉神经。但是敖丙并没有什么太大的兴趣，只是匆匆扫了一眼又盖了回去，抬头看了看全然已经接近石化的哪吒。  
“……”敖丙不动声色地又看了哪吒两眼，觉得好像自己说的不是时候，再加上他根本没想过说出口之后会发生什么，所以……这应该是被拒绝了？  
哪吒大概花了数个呼吸的时间才想明白这六个字的含义，还没看清敖丙有些落寞的神色呢，一下子竟觉得如鲠在喉，眼眶一热，立刻掉下来感动的泪水，把敖丙吓了好大一跳。  
“……妈的，敖丙你终于开窍了吗！？”哪吒狠狠地反手一抹眼泪，想着自己之前三千六百五十九次的失败告白，都被耿直的敖丙当做是兄弟情，每天都在为这事愁得掉头发，以为敖丙今后都不会开窍了，却没想到在这个时机，居、居然……！  
一个二十好几的大男人居然还掉眼泪，虽然敖丙也不是第一次看到哪吒哭了，但是为什么他表白他会哭？他也不知是自己有些无语还是有些无奈，觉得自己应该可以做一些出格的事情，便上前，伸手替他擦了擦那名为“喜悦”的泪水。  
哪吒及时收住眼泪，一把握住了敖丙的手，也不管自己脸上还挂着泪痕，就开始真情实感地向他倾诉自己内心一腔衷情：“敖丙，我喜欢你很久了！”  
敖丙满意地点了点头：“好，那可以开始了。”  
哪吒一怔，又是满脸的疑惑：“啊？”  
“交尾啊。”敖丙说话都不带喘的，连害羞都半分没瞧见，甚至说得十分理直气壮。  
“……”哪吒看了一眼这阴冷的山洞，忽然觉得敖丙的口味有点奇怪。

当然最后的“交尾”地点还是选在了山河社稷图内。  
而哪吒居然还在那边说要不要先把包子吃了，毕竟还新鲜热乎，其实和敖丙八斤八两的哪吒也好不到哪里去，当然了，敖丙自己也没好到哪里去——居然选在那种地方说“我想和你交尾”。  
哪有交尾还吃包子的？就不能等下再吃？  
自然是不行的。  
敖丙作为魔丸，不仅遵循欲望与本能——即便他平时克己复礼，极能忍耐——而且还想做就做想说就说，因此一到山河社稷图间，直接把已经被告白砸得晕头转向的哪吒一把按在莲池边上，自己径直跨坐到了他的腰上。  
然后敖丙就开始当着哪吒的面面无表情解腰带脱衣服。  
就真的是面无表情的那种，虽说敖丙平时也没什么情绪起伏，不给哪吒甩脸色就不错了，但他不仅面无表情，而且衣服还脱得飞快，转眼之间就把腰带、最外层的黑色纱衣和外套都脱了扔到了一边，只剩下一件深蓝高领紧身衣。  
终于把三魂七魄拽回自己体内的哪吒一看，差点被自己的唾液噎死，他一把按住敖丙的手腕，仗着山河社稷图里没人，什么话都敢说了：“哪有你这样交尾的？你到底会不会？”  
敖丙的动作一顿，沉默了下来，沉思了一会儿说了一句“确实不会”后，又歪头思考了一下，把自己的龙尾给放出来了，带着灰蓝鬃毛的银白龙尾在他背后打着卷儿，还缠上了哪吒的脚踝。  
哪吒：“……”  
无意识的撩拨，真是最为致命，尤其是敖丙一定丝毫不觉得自己在撩拨他。  
“说实话，不会。”敖丙活了二十多年，脑子里大概只有“龙族”、“修炼”、“变强”和“哪吒”，其他东西一概塞不下，也不怎么爱思考问题，因为太麻烦。  
哪吒一听，立刻支起身体，一勾敖丙的腰，腰部一拧，轻轻松松就把有些走神的小魔龙压到了自己身下，仗着自己看过那么基本春宫图册，来了个打肿脸充胖子的行为：“那我教你。”  
敖丙躺在哪吒双手形成的“牢笼”里，从上至下扫了他一眼，提出了第一个要求：“你先把衣服脱了。”  
在敖丙的想法里，他会先把自己的衣服脱了，然后再把哪吒的衣服扒了，不过目前看来，似乎这个计划已经行不通了，于是只好在口头上表达了自己的夙愿。可惜哪吒从来不是省油的灯，很多时候他也不愿意听敖丙的——其实单纯就是喜欢调戏他。  
这会儿表明完心意就更甚了，俯下身去亲了亲敖丙的嘴唇——嗯，和他想象中的一样柔软甜蜜，完全不似敖丙身上那股清冷的气息。接着又伸手小心扯开他的发冠，解开束着他长发的发带，弯着眼眸说道：“你帮我脱。”  
哪吒的语气带着一股撒娇的意味，换做是以前，敖丙早就掉头就走了，还帮他脱，没用冰锤去砸开他的脑子看看里面到底是不是装了整个东海的海水就不错了。  
可现在这个节骨眼上显然不行。  
还不等敖丙动手，哪吒就又低头亲了下来，甚至伸手揽住了他的腰身。敖丙的身量其实和哪吒差不多，但是肩膀却比哪吒的细窄一些，这人一下子笼到了敖丙的身上，他一下子居然有些不知所措，直到舌头被人咬了才想起来自己好像还要先把哪吒身上的衣服给扒了。  
少年人血气方刚，很快就把衣服一件一件给扒了下去，尤其是敖丙，除了身上那件紧身衣真的难脱外，几乎是赤条条的。他们的亲吻不得章法，身上又贴得紧，难免蹭来蹭去有了反应，敖丙的嘴唇被咬肿了，雪白的面上浮着薄红，眼尾一抹红痕变得更为艳丽，仿佛雪中一袭红梅，艳丽盛开在他上挑的眼尾。  
意迷情乱之间，敖丙的那条龙尾已经痴缠上了腰，尾尖的鬃毛在他的背上一扫又一扫，直撩得哪吒眼神发暗。  
龙本性淫，加上敖丙又是魔丸降生，他倒是一点都不避讳自己的情欲，眼前氤氲着一片雾气，抬眼间带着一种不可名状的风情，看得哪吒喉间一阵发紧。褪去脸上薄红的话，敖丙还是那个冷清冷情的敖丙，可如今他却放任自己沉沦进情天欲海之中，还抬起一条腿，往哪吒的腰上一勾，催促似的说道：“你还不快点？”  
这样的举动看似有些无师自通，敖丙却完全是凭借本能行事，他虽然眸光迷离，但实则还保持着一分清醒，他很明白自己想要什么，并且毫无保留地向哪吒坦然表达。  
哪吒伸手往他身后探去，发现那里早就泥泞一片，龙尾悄悄伸了过来，缠上了他的手腕，竟带着他往里探去。他几乎没费什么力气，两根手指便轻松没入了那湿润的后穴之中，敖丙轻轻哼了一声后，没再发声。哪吒却感觉自己的指尖都被那湿润炽热的甬道裹紧了，里头的嫩肉争先恐后地挤压上来，仿佛是想要更多的安抚。  
于是哪吒拉开了他身上的那件深蓝紧身衣，将其卷到了他的锁骨之下，见那浅粉色的乳首因情欲也染上了红，脑子一热，便倾身舔了上去。  
只觉得胸前一热的敖丙顿时感觉到情欲翻涌如潮，奇异的感觉让他下意识用腿缠紧了哪吒的腰，手却按在他的肩膀上下意识将他往外推：“……嗯……你……”  
敖丙猛地咬了自己的嘴唇一下，刚刚发出的声音让他自己都吓了一跳，他从未想过自己的声音居然会带着一股令他羞耻的媚。按在哪吒肩头的手发不出力来，偏偏哪吒觉得那乳首的口感实在太好，牙关一痒张嘴就是一咬，咬得敖丙直倒抽冷气，后穴也随之绞紧痉挛起来。  
仍然保持着一分清醒的敖丙觉得这不是办法，再下去腰真的会软到没有知觉的，于是凭着自己魔丸的一身神力，按着哪吒的肩膀一个翻身——敖丙的本意是要自己来主导，可惜他没发现两人已经滚到了莲池边上，他那么一发力，直接带着哪吒整个人扑通滚进了旁边的莲池里。  
还好莲池其实很浅，被迫害的哪吒吃了好几口水双手一撑才发现池塘其实很浅，但是他背后不少荷叶莲花都被压弯了腰，罪魁祸首敖丙再次骑到了他的身上，才不管自己糟蹋了那些荷叶莲花，自顾自地用自己早已开始发痒的后穴对着哪吒硬挺的性器，直接坐了下去。  
龙族就算天生适合交媾，但也不代表第一次都能毫无阻塞。敖丙显然是有些急了，吃了个大亏，疼痛和快感交差涌动了上来，细长的龙尾一下子卷住了哪吒的腰，他整个人都挂在哪吒身上，搂着他的肩膀在他耳边微微抽气。  
不过哪吒也没好到哪里去，原本这事就急不得，结果敖丙却比他还急，那紧致的嫩肉紧紧缠着他，夹得哪吒差点当场精关出窍，他忍了又忍，这才没在他“辉煌”的人生中再添一笔败笔。  
敖丙浑身肌肉匀称，腰部精瘦，此时他把脸埋在哪吒的肩侧，一头灰蓝的长发如瀑般披散在他身后，精致的蝴蝶骨凸出，背部微微弓起。  
“……你还好吧？”哪吒忍着摇摇欲坠的理智，扶住了敖丙的背，敖丙却不说话，只是连着倒抽了几口气后，似乎是感觉好了一些，便抬起头来。  
此时敖丙面上的那最后一丝清醒都荡然无存了，龙族的本性完全摊开在哪吒的面前，他仿佛在情欲里彻底迷失了自我，看哪吒的眼神都不一样了。龙尾整个缠住了哪吒，敖丙低下头凑到哪吒的面前，猩红的眼底什么都没有，只有哪吒的倒影。  
“哪吒……”小魔龙好似喝醉了一样，动了动自己的腰，让嵌在自己体内的性器碾到了让自己舒爽的位置，他舒服地连尾巴尖都在发颤，偏生还要凑到哪吒面前，同他低语，“我好想要你……”  
敖丙本就外是冰霜，内也是冰封十里，偏偏这十来年被哪吒一把火烧化了，冰雪消融的那一刻，仿佛春风化雨般细雨绵绵降落滋养大地。  
哪吒喜欢敖丙喜欢的紧，今日这才得偿所愿，哪里愿意错过这样的好事，又是按着敖丙的腰外旁边一滚，这回变成了敖丙的背压弯了山河社稷图这莲池中的不知多少荷叶荷花。  
莲池之中水声不断，伴随着若有若无的低吟，荷叶荷花间有两具交缠的人影在这偌大一方世界中缠绵悱恻。

等到交尾完成之后，那食盒里的包子早就冷得不能吃了。  
敖丙散着头发，身上随意披了件哪吒的外衣，艳红的颜色像极了嫁衣。从情天欲海中回来之后，敖丙眼角的薄红却还未完全褪去，只不过他的神色已恢复如常，不去看身上斑驳的吻痕和咬痕的话，根本很难想象他方才经历了一场情事。  
哪吒的头发被水打湿了，整个头发顺从地搭在肩上，难得看起来乖顺了一点，他手里提着那食盒走到敖丙的面前，说道：“果然不能吃了！”  
包子当然是热的才好吃。  
不过身为龙族的敖丙清心寡欲多年，其实对人间美食也没什么所谓的口腹之欲，他也不介意已经凉了，手指勾过食盒时露出一小截细白的手臂，他取出了其中一个包子，咬了一口，觉得好像和以前吃的也没什么两样。  
哪吒看着他吞咽食物喉结滚动时，那脖颈上的艳红也跟着动了动，仿佛花枝红梅被微风抚过一般，看得他耳朵都开始烧起来了。  
敖丙抬眼看了他一眼，难得敏锐了一次：“……你耳朵红了。”  
“……”哪吒一把捂住了耳朵。  
敖丙：“现在脖子也红了。”  
于是哪吒又一把捂住了自己的脖子。  
敖丙不确定问道：“……你……害羞？”  
哪吒后退一步气急败坏道：“我没有！！！”  
敖丙：“……”

（完）


End file.
